Description (taken from application): The Core was established with the following objectives: 1) To augment and synergize the research of funded clinical investigators interested in diabetes and metabolism. 2) To enable non-clinician scientists to test hypotheses pertinent to their basic research in human subjects. 3) To attract funded clinical scientists in other fields to expand their research interest to insulin resistant and diabetics patients. 4) To promote multidisciplinary intellectual exchange and collaboration, especially between basic and clinical investigators, in diabetes/metabolism research. 5) To train students, housestaff, post-doctoral fellows, and technical staff in techniques of human investigation.